Ancient forces
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Once when the forces protected the world and kept it at balance. Seven of them, but one was corrupted. When the others won the fight and all seven were bottled up and hidden, no one was supposed to find them. But what happens when Gibson finds the evil on
1. Spilt

**Hey! I got this idea by spilling some of my calligraphy ink on my leg, weird I know, but...eh, it's me. But also...I'm terribly bored. I only own Me and the story plot...and maybe some OC's that'll show up...**

* * *

_Since the beginning of time, their has always been some form of life. weather it be good or evil, the flowing of streams, the wave of trees, the leaping of the gazelle, the walk of humans. But also, some things have been here for millenniums...most have helped this world circle around in balance...but...only some._

* * *

Dragon walked down the hallway of the Super Robot; a big notebook, a bottle of black ink, and wired looking bamboo sticks with sharp ends. She had a very off look, staring at the floor as she turned a corner and bumped into Gibson, everything flew out of her arms and his and they fell flat on their bums.

"Ow!" Gibson stated, rubbing his head as he and Dragon rushed to pick everything up.

"I'm so sorry Gbison! I wasn't paying attention-" Dragon started to say.

"It's o.k Dragon," Gibson laughed "I was rushing to the lab, I must see what this stuff we uncovered at the Savage lands" Gibson said.

Dragon rushed and picked up her sharp bamboo's, notepad, and a bottle of black liquid. She stood up, helped Gibson up and walked quickly to her room. Dragon shut the door behind her and sat on her bed, she sighed and flipped the notebook open, she picked up a sharp bamboo pen and opened the bottle of black liquid. She dipped her bamboo pen in the black liquid and delicately moved it across the page of the notebook, occasionally dipping it back into the black bottle of liquid. Suddenly, a knock at her door startled her as she was engrossed in her own little world, and she spilt the black liquid on her thigh.

"Oh man" She said under her breath and picked up a little cloth she had and whiped her thigh off and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw her boyfriend and Antauri standing at the door.

"What are-" Dragon started, but Antauri raised his hand up so he could speak.

"You seem to have picked up Gibson's vile of black liquid in the hall as you bumped into him. Could I take it to him please?" Antauri asked.

Dragon nodded and walked to her bed, but as she picked it up, she eyed the black spot on her thigh, it disappeared.

_hmmm...strange,_she thought as she walked back to the door and handed the vile to Antauri as he handed her her bottle of ink.

"What are you doing with that anyways?" Antauri asked, curiously.

Dragon grinned sheepishly, "Calligraphy...It's something I like to do" She replied as Antauri nodded and walked away.

Blade100 grinned and took her hand and tried to get her into the main room.

"Wait." Dragon said and turned to pick up her calligraphy things. She walked back to Blade100 and they walked together to the main room.

Gibson bent over the microscope and looked at a small sample of the black liquid he found at the Savage lands, he hmmm'ed and oh'ed at the results. He flipped through books and scrolled down pages on the computer screen and scanned data sheets. Gibson walked over to his big book case and rummaged through it until he found an old book, he pulled it out. It was big and was brown leather, a dark brown circle in the middle with seven smaller circles inside, all different colors and hade different symbols on them.

Gibson flipped the large book opened and flipped through the old yellowish pages, until he stopped at on page somewhere in the middle of the book. The page had a some pictures in it. Pictures of a little black bottle of black liquid, shaded eyes, and seven warriors, then another picture of all seven of the warriors, but then one of the warriors looked evil and different. Gibson began to read.

* * *

It was late noon, Dragon was still doing calligraphy as Blade100 laid asleep on the couch next to her. Dragon smiled as she made larger strokes, she dipped her bamboo pen in her ink bottle, but the suddenly dropped it as a horrable incruiating pain shot through her body, a black spot showed up on her thigh and started to spread. Dragon opened her mouth and silently cried in pain.

The pain went after a few minutes of causing Dragon pain, Dragon fell off the couch and onto the floor with a 'Thump' and she shakingly lifted herself back onto the couch. She looked down and on her thigh was a black spot. Dragon touched it and tried to wipe it off, but it wasn't working. Dragon shook her head and moved her skirt down to hide it. She laid her head back and stared at the cieling as Blade100 woke up.

* * *

**How was the first Chapter? Short I know, but I'm working on it! I might even UpDate the next one tommorow night! OR maybe even tonight! Depends on how lazy I am and if I feel like it. **


	2. Losing

**Two weeks later**

"Come on Dragon, wake up!" Blade100 yelled, banging on Dragon's door.

"Hold on!" Dragon called through the door.

The door opened up and out walked Dragon, but not in her usual cloths. she had a black long sleeved shirt, some tight fitting dark blue jeans, and some black shoes. Blade100 looked at her outfit suspisiously, I mean...come on, it's the middle of Agust...long sleeved shirts and jeans? Dragon smiled up at him, but Blade100 could tell something was wrong, but said nothing.

* * *

"Otto, can you hand me that black liquid?" Gibson asked, looking through a microscope, holding his hand out, with the book he was studying in the first chapter open to the page he found.

Otto carefully handed him the black liquid with his tail, reading a comic.

"...Otto...there was more in this vile..." Gibson relized with horror, his eyes wide and his blue face now pale blue.

"Was there?" Otto asked, scratching his head with his comic book slightly raised down, looking at Gibson with confusion.

All Otto heard after that was the swishing of the door closing, gibson gone.

"...What was all that about?" Otto wondered, shrugging and going back to his comic.

* * *

"Dragon?" Blade100 asked as they sat in front of the huge screen, playing a video game

"Yeah?" She asked, apperently focusing on the game

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her, pausing the game.

Dragon smiled at him and shook her head, she suddenly turned her head the other way and closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth throgh the pain she started to feel all over her skin, her neck started to slowly turn black. Dragon stood up and stumbled to the door. Blade100 rushed to her and supported her, seeing the black on her neck.

"Dragon...what's happening?" He asked her

She shook her head and looked at him with a look that asked for forgivness.

"Dragon..." He asked, but he took her right sleeve and pulled it back to reveal her skin was a sickly black.

Dragon then blacked out.

* * *

Dragon sat up, cold sweat pouring down her face and breathing hard. She looked around and she was in the med bay, almost her entire body was a sickly black, her neck was the new addition.

"Dragon, why didn't you tell us about this?" Antauri asked

"I...I don't know...I was...It told me..." She stuttered, struggleing to get the words out of her mouth

"It?" Sprx asked

"This...thing...inside my head...a voice..." She said, holding her head. She suddenly cried out in agony and held her head with both her hands and layign back on the table, her back arching up as Gibson, Antauri, and Blade100 held her down. The bottom of her face started slowly to turn black up to the rest of her face and her eyes turning a pale yellow.

"Dragon!" They yelled.

"RAAAGH!" She screamed in a deep throaty yell, not her's but...almost demonic.

"We're losing her!"


	3. Death

**Has to be short guys, I have to get off.**

* * *

Dragon's arms and legs were strapped down on the table tightly, her skin turning black until it looked like she was covered in ink. She struggled and gripped the sides of the table, making dents, the table groaning from the presser.

Dragon screamed and roared in pain, arching her back to get free. Blade100 and Antauri held her down as Gibson took blood tests and gave her shots.

"This isn't good" Gibson said, feeling her pulse.

"What, what isn't?" Blade100 asked worryingly.

"Her pulse is quickening dramatically and her skin is burning hot!" Gibson said frantically.

Dragon's cringed her fingers and her fingernails started to go grow, they grew five inches until Dragon dug them into the metal table she was strapped on, screaming loudly and struggling wildly.

Antauri put his hand on Dragon's forehead and concentrated, he scrunched his face in concentration, but the little silver monkey soon found that dragon's body gave off an electrical pulse, sending poor Antauri into the wall.

"I can't reach her mind, something's blocking it!" Antauri said, standing up and getting back to the table.

Dragon's pale yellow eyes started to glow brighter, she parted her mouth and fangs started to grow as she screamed.

Blade100's face was full of worry and pain as all he could do was watch Dragon suffer and hold her down.

Gibson tried to feel her pulse again, but he moved his hand back and hissed in pain.

"Her skin is to hot to touch!" He screamed, holding his burnt hand.

Dragon suddenly arched upwards and screamed louder than any of her other screams, her yellow eyes glowed brighter and sweat streamed down her face. She suddenly fell back down on the table limp, her yellow eyes glazed and pale, she lay on the metal table unmoving.

Gibson moved his hand reluctantly to her feel her pulse and to his horror her skin was cold. Gibson's head fell down, sadness over took him.

"D-dragon's...dead."


End file.
